Fazy Oneshots
by Cullen In Training
Summary: Just some faxy oneshots of Max and Fang, 'coz we all love them. Max crying at night, fang comes to comfort her, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Faxy oneshots

Fang POV

God i would never get used to the feeling of comfort that a shower and a warm bed could bring. After weeks sleeping in caves and eating McDonalds it was pure bliss to sleep in a bed with a mattress, have a shower when you felt dirty and eat as much as you wanted of 5 star food. Thank god for the Max card.

I padded down the corridor between our rooms. Since money was no object we had got the imperial suite, consisting of 6 bedrooms, 3 ensuits, a humungous living room and a kitchen that had almost made Iggy faint once we had described it to him. Plus there was no limitation for anything so if we wanted room service at 3 am, bam: it was here in 5 minutes flat.

Also with no limitation was the water or electricity, so the TV was able to be turned on 24/7 (not that max had allowed that) and the shower and baths worked even at 2 in the morning. How did i know? I'd just had a shower, that's how.

I was walking down the corridor in nothing but my p-j bottoms (**A/N: Swooooon!!!**) when i heard a sound coming from one of the rooms. It was small; I was only just able to hear it. Any one asleep right now wouldn't be able to not even Iggy. I tensed up thinking it might be erasers, or even worse flyboys. But after almost a whole minute, nothing had happened, so i relaxed and continued on my way back to my room.

But then it came again. I heard it properly this time: it was small, but this was partly because it was muffled, like the person making it had something over their mouth. Like a gag!

Moving silently i crept towards the direction of the sound. Holly shit! It was coming from Max's room! How had they been able to get in, tie her up and gag her without waking any of us? Why hadn't anyone woken up?

_Idiot_ i thought as the answer came to me: you were in the shower; the sound of the water would have covered any sounds of a struggle. It's almost like they knew....

And it was all my fault! The guilt coursed through me as i crept closer and closer towards Max's door. If I hadn't been so easily won over by the hot water whenever i wanted it, we might have been able to stop all of this.

Pushing that to the back of my mind, i reached out and grasped the door knob tightly. Ever so slowly i turned it, making sure that it didn't squeak at all. I wanted the element of surprise on my side. I carefully nudged the door open and put my eye to the small slit that i had made between the door and the door frame. And what i was shocked me.

Max's wasn't tied up or gagged, not that i could see. And there didn't seem to be any erasers or flyboys in her room. Opening the door wider i scanned the room for danger and came up blank. Then what had been making that noise?

It came again and i turned towards Max. SHE was making the noise. I could see the outline of her figure under the covers; they were pulled tightly around her sides. That distracted me for a moment...but no, the noise, Fang, focus on the noise.

Just as i was about to think i had imagined it all, it came again. Accompanied by a small shaking of her solders. The truth hit me like a tonne of bricks, and i nearly collapsed in surprise and pain.

Max was crying.

She was lying on her side, sobbing quietly. Max, crying? Why ....how ......why... i thought in confusion. But this was what really got to me. She had scrunched the covers up over her mouth, so that whenever she sobbed the sound was muffled, so that even the small amount of noise that she was letting her boy make was made even smaller, so that no one would be able to hear it unless they were right by her door. Like i had been.

She was muffling her sobs so that she didn't wake up the flock. It was possibly the sweetest and saddest moment of my life all rolled in together.

But what could have happened to make the invincible maximum ride cry in the night? Id only seen Max cry a handful of times before, and they had all been because she was recovering from a brain attack that had caused he to pass out from the pain. What could have happened to cause this?

I was pulled back from my musings by the sound of Max's dry, muffled sob. God it was torture to watch her suffer like this. A quietly as i could i crept round the side of her bed and knelt down by her head.

"Max" I whispered softly.

Her eyes snapped open, fear and surprise evident in them. But that went away when she realized that it was me, not some flyboy. It was replaced by comfort and something else i couldn't identify. Joy, maybe? Comfort?

Then she seemed to realize that i was in her room and that her face was streaked with tears. She tried to bury her face in her pillow and groaned,

"Fang what is it? Its 2 am, what could possibly be wrong enough to warrant a trip to see me in the middle of the night."

"You," i answered truthfully."Had a shower, heard a noise coming from your room, decided to check it out."

"Well nothing's wrong here, you can go back to bed now" She answered in an annoyed tone of voice. That annoyed _me_; i had just wanted to see if she was alright.

"Fine I'm going then" i answered, completely pissed off now. I had been so worried about her before. I turned to go, but as made it to the door i heard something that stopped me in my tracks.

Max had tried, unsuccessfully i might add, to stifle another sob. The sound of the strongest person i knew trying to hide the sound of their weakness got to me and i was back by her bed side in seconds.

"Max..." i whispered softly again. She turned her head towards her pillow again and tried to stop the shaking of her solders."Max, please tell me what's wrong please. It hurts me to see you like this." I whispered in her ear.

She didn't respond so i gently took her her head and turned it to face me. "Please Max. I want to help" i whispered, looking deep in to her eyes. That seemed to have an effect 'coz tears welled up again and her lip started to wobble. I swear i had never seen anything cuter.

Still holding her head, i pulled back the covers and gently nudged her to one side, before slipping in to her bed next to her. I was reeling from being this close to Max, but she hadn't pushed me away yet. I was going to make every second of this count.

I slid one arm around her waist, slipped the other around her solders, and gently pushed her head in to my solder. She tensed for a second, but then relaxed in to me and even put one hand on my chest. My heart started to beat faster, but she didn't push me away.

I bent my head down so that my lips were right by her ear and whispered, "why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Her solders shook slightly as she inhaled heavily, but then she started to talk, her voice wavering in places, though she tried to hide it.

"It just this nightmare, i keep having it every night, but i never get used to it, it still scares me every time," she began. My hears clenched at the thought of her going through this every night, with me in the room next door, sound asleep.

"I'm in the school..." Uh oh, not a good start, "and I'm strapped to the wall. The bonds are really tight, i can't shake them. And then some white coats come in....and...."

Her solders shook with repressed sobs. i let her have a moment and then pressed on.

"What happens then?"

"They have Nudge" She said simply. I made a sympathetic noise. That would kill her, seeing one of the flock in danger like that.

"They pin her down and.....they pull her wings off.....bit by bit...and she's screaming in pain and there's blood everywhere.....and I'm screaming at them to stop, my throat's raw, but no one can hear me......"Max was sobbing openly now. I tightened my arms around her, these dreams sounded awful.

"But that's not all. After Nudge is....dead.....they bring in Gazzy...and force him to swallow some weird drink....and then they tie him to a stake with wood around him.... and back off...... and Gazzy being Gazzy... he tries to escape by using his...abilities....but the stuff that they forced him to drink was flammable...and the wood is soaked in petrol...so...it explodes.....and i can only sit there and watch...." i was crushing her to my chest now. God no wonder she was crying, i would be crying after having these dreams every night, me Mr. Unemotional.

"It's the same with all of you....Iggys brought in drenched in water and metal poles are put around him that are hooked up to a power supply....but he doesn't know, so he tries to escape and...when he touches the metal poles.....he's electrocuted........Then its Angel.....they come in and pin her down so that they can sew her wings together.....and they put duct tape around either side of her neck.....and throw her in to a tank full of water.....she tries to swim up but there's no gap of air....and she can't use her wings......so she tries to breath underwater.....but the duct tape is over her gills...so she just inhales water.....and ....drowns....." There was no space between us now. My arms were tight around her waist and she had brought her arms so that they snaked around my chest and met at the back. She was sobbing loudly, but not so loudly that anyone woke up. i knew what was going to happen next.

"...and then they...they bring you in...In a cage... an you're screaming at them to let you go.... and I'm screaming with you....i'm screaming at them to take me instead...just leave you alone...but they don't...they pin you to the wall and.....they fire metal spikes at your chest....and you can't move to dodge them....so they all go in... and i watch the light leave your eyes...watch you as you leave me.....forever....and then i realize that i'm all alone.... and i'm screaming for them to kill me.....begging them to kill me so that i can join you....so that i can see you again... but they just leave me there... on the wall...with your bodies on the floor around me.......and then i wake up, drenched in sweat...screaming...." She tightened her arms around me and i reflexively tightened mine around her. God, having to see that every night, having to know that when you went to sleep you'd be up again in a few hours, drenched in sweat, terrified for the flock....

How did she do it?

I let her sob herself out on my solder and then said quietly in her ear

"i would never let that happen to you Max. I would never, ever leave you again, i promised you that and i keep my promises."

She pulled her beautiful head away from my solder, which vaguely irritated me; i liked it there it seemed to fit perfectly. But then she fixed me with this gaze that seemed to go right through me and whispered brokenly

"But one day you might not have a choice Fang.....something like that might happen...and you could try all you wanted... but you would never be able to come back to me...never"

I pulled her head back in to my solder and answered

"The lets make the most of the time we have now then.....and let's try not to let it come to that."Max's arms tightened around me when she heard that and she snuggled in to my neck, like she wanted to be there. Ha! Dream on Fang.

I stayed there for a couple of minutes reveling in the fact that she hadn't pushed me away yet, but i knew what i had to do. I started to slacken my arms, reluctant to let her go. But i knew Max, i knew that she wouldn't want me to stay, with her in this state. I hated it but i knew that was how it had to be.

But then she did something that shocked me. Max grabbed my arms and pulled them back around her waist so that i was yanked back towards her, so much that i collided with her and her cheek brushed mine. I held my breath in shock.

"Fang?" Max mumbled quietly in to the crook between my neck and my solder."Would you mind....do you think you could....stay here with me... tonight? Please......I'm.....scared."

And that was all it took .My heart melted and i nodded in to her solder. Of course i would stay. I didn't want to leave her like this. i tightened my arms around her waist and lower back and started tracing circled in between her wings. This had made her go to sleep in the past, and sure enough, after a few minutes, her head dropped in to my collarbone and her breathing deepened.

I pulled her up so that her cheek was against mine again and cradled her in my arms. This was without a doubt, my best night ever. Max had asked me to stay, had wanted me to be with her. And with that thought, i drifted off to sleep.


	2. What r u doing in that limo?

**Thank you for all your reviews. i loved them, they give me such a boost to read. so here is another chapter of fluffyness. enjoy and remember to review..**

(Max POV)

Hi, back for more? Can't get enough of our miserable lives can ya? Well nothing's been happening for the last few months, so basically we've been hanging out at my mums. So Max, i hear you ask, are you with your mum right now? Well no, we're not actually; we left her about a week again to complete a new top secret mission-thing. And now you'd probably like to know where the heck we are?

Well, right now we are all stuck in the back of a limousine, so far at the edge of a car park that there are trees brushing the windows, and it's about 2 am so its effing freezing out there. And the limousine isn't that warm either.

We were on stake out!! Dun-dun-dun!! It's part of our saving the world thing; we were contacted by this organization that has been trying to take down ITEX for years. So they asked us for help. The thing they wanted help with was the interrogation of one of the world leaders that ITEX has been meeting with, and surprise surprise; he was over here for a dinner party. So here we all were, freezing our butts off, in the back of a limousine, watching the castle like house where he was spending the night, with night vision goggles. Sound like your idea of fun? Coz i'd happily switch.

I glanced over at Fang again, from where u was sitting shotgun, and almost forgot to breath. I'd been doing this all night and i was getting really pissed off at myself. So what, he was wearing all black, like a cat burglar, we wore black all the time! So what that the black denim jeans were also way tight so that they clung to his legs, and man were they built! He had to be built so that he could kick eraser butt! And so what the black top was way tight and you could see his abs through the material, and man did they look good...

"Max?!" Fangs voice jolted me back to reality and i blushed deeply. I'd been staring at his chest for the past minute! What was wrong with me? I brought my eyes back up to his and almost gasped again.

His eyes were amazing, so deep and dark and filled with secrets, but now with him off guard, there were emotions filling their depths.

I blinked quickly and looked away. Focus Max focus. Bad Max remember why your here.

"Uhhhhh..." was my oh so intelligent remark as i struggled to come back down to earth after my encounter with his eyes. I heard giggling form the back and mentally cursed. _Angel if you are listening, you had better get out of my head before i count to three and never mention what i thought again or else..._

**Fine I'm going, .........but Max..?..why won't you even consider the possibility of him loving you too and the fact that you should be together?**

_I don't have to answer that, now out!!_

I turned my attention back to Fang. Bad idea, bad idea, my brain screamed at me. Don't look in to his eyes!!(**A/N: I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before....)**. So me being a clever bird kid, I swivelled round and looked out of the window instead.

Shit.

"Uhhh...Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What time are we breaking in to this joint?"

"'Bout 2:30. Why?" that kid must have something about talking in full sentences. Seriously, i think it must physically hurt him.

"'Coz we've got cops approaching and fast" i said signalling out of the tinted black window at 2 cops that were making their way across the car park towards us. Damn why'd they have to pick now to come check on the unattended black limousine parked right in the shadows? ( note the sarcasm)

"Angel?.." i half turned towards the back of the limo that was separated by the privacy screen (why did we have this up? Is certainly wasn't helping with me not looking at Fang..). "2 cops approaching, what do they want?"

There was silence for a second before angels voice piped up. "They want to know what the car is doing way back here, if we need any help, or if we're going to rob the place"

Crap.

"Max? You might want to do something, they're gonna want you to open the back of the car.."

Double crap.

The rest of the flock was in there, kitted out all in black, with grappling hooks (that we didn't actually need(hello, mutant bird kid with wings here) but Iggy and Gazzy insisted on bringing "so that we felt like real cat burglars")and a small store of bombs that they had begged me to let them bring. If the cops saw them.......

**Eeeewwwww! Max one of them started to think about his girlfriend and how he hope's this won't take long, 'coz he wants to get home fast, an all of these awful pictures have come in to his mind. He's got a filthy mind!! EEEwwwwww.....**

God, what was with men and their imaginations? Could they keep their thoughts away from S-e-x for just ten seconds?!! Was it too much to ask!!?

**The other ones the same, they're both thinking these disgusting things, they're not really concentrating....at .....all.....**

I was slightly panicked by the way Angels thoughts had taken a plotting kind of tone, but before i could comment, Angel spoke up.

**Max, tell Fang to get out of the car to deal with the cops. I have a plan.**

*GULP* _Uh, Angel are you sure?....i could go out and talk to them if you want..._

**No max it needs to be Fang. Now tell him to go out there now. **

I silently groaned to myself before turning back to Fang**. **

"Fang, Angel says that you need to go out there and talk to them."

I was greeted by two deep pools of midnight black, that seemed to have to bottom, that went on forever....

**MAX!!!!!**

Angel's silent command snapped me back to the present. Stupid pools of midnight black. I swear he knew what they did to me and used them to distract me.

"Fang, will you just get out there before Angel gives me a mental headache."(is that even possible?!) fang gave me a looong look, but then just turned away and opened the door to get out. I las about to follow him out (to offer moral support of course) when Angel decided to interrupt again.

**Oh no you don't Max, you're staying in here.**

_Angel? _i asked warily._ I don't like the tone of your thoughts...._

**Max, your part of the plan too. You need to stay in here.**

Ok i could go along with that.

**Now lower the privacy screen and climb through, we don't have much time..**

Ok that sounded...wait..WHAT?!! Climb through the privacy screen? Couldn't i just get out and walk around?

**No Max, you have to stay in the car! Come on it won't be that bad..**

I mentally tabulated escape routes. Ut this was Angel, and my chances of escape were looking pretty slim..

**Hurry max, yu need to get in here NOW!! It won't take long....Trust me..**

I lowered the privacy screen and lent through.

"OK Angel, tell me the plan and it had better be good."

(Fang POV)

God these guys were annoying. I could tell that they weren't the brightest bulbs in the closet even before i'd heard them talk, but when they started i felt like wanting to shoot myself. What was i doing here? Why was i in a blacked out car? Did i know the owner of the house? Was i lost? Did i need help getting back to the main road?

On and on, the never ending flow of questions. Eventually they realized that i wasn't answering, so they asked me if i could open the car so they could take a look around. Shit! The whole flock was in there, dressed in dark colours, looking like they were about to break in to a high security building.

Which we were.

And knowing our luck they would probably see the stash of bombs that Gazzy and Iggy had bribed Max to let them bring.

I could see a jail cell with our name on it, just waiting for us when those guys saw what was in our car.

**Fang?**

_Angel? What do you want?_

**I need to talk to you**

_I'm kind of in the middle of something here Angel so if you don't mind..._

**Max** **is gonna get out of the car in a second you need to keep a straight fact**.

_What?_ I thought back confused.

**Don't stare, it needs to be believable.**

_Angel._..but she was gone. What was that all about?

Just then i heard a car door open. Remembering what Angel had said i spun around to see what was wrong with Max that i needed to keep a straight face for.

And my jaw nearly hit the floor.

Angel and Nudge had gone to work on her. It looked like she'd spent the last half an hour in a beauty parlour. Her eyes had eye shadow and eye liner on, along with mascara, making the brown of her eyes stand out even more. Blusher was present, but some of the colour on her cheeks was an actual blush. And then there was lip gloss that made her lips look twice as big as usual.

I tore my gaze away from her face and looked down. Woooaa!! They had put Max in a light blue shirt that enhanced her figure, but that might be partly due to the fact that it was done up wrong. The buttons were lopsided and the shirt even looked slightly ripped. I looked even further down and noticed that max was in a _very _short denim mini skirt, and that the zip was undone but not the button. And she was wearing those furry UGGs that look like they have fur hanging off them. Along with her legs, i couldn't look away.

And the cops were having the same problem. They stood for a few moments, just gaping at her, looking like deer caught in headlights. They finally managed to tear their gaze away from Max to glance at me with shock on their faces along with.....respect?.....and awe? I suddenly realised how this must look. Max getting out of the car looking like this when i had just got out of it minutes before. It must look to them like we were.........yeah. That would explain the glances.

But what happened next shocked me to the core.

Max, the indestructible, unbreakable, leader-in-every-crisis, i'm-gonna-kick-your-but-if-u-don't-follow-me MAX........giggled!

And not just any giggle. It was a low and seductive giggle. I felt my knees grow weak and struggled to hold myself up. _Keep it together, Fang, it's just Max, your best friend, Just Max......Who happened to be wearing a very revealing top...and short skirt......no stop! _i mentally shook myself. Dang these teenage hormones.

But Max wasn't making it any easier. She then proceeded to slam the door to the limo shut and, get this, sauntered over to us, swinging her hips WAY more than normal. And let me tell you, in that short skirt, it made her hips look amazing.

I snuck a glance over at the two cops and saw that they were both in the same state i was in. They were both staring at her hips as if they had never seen anything like them before. I felt range and jealousy surge through me. I didn't want them to look at max like that; _i_ was the only one who could look at her like that.

I snapped back to reality and saw that Max had made it to where we were standing. She moved right up close to me, leaned in to my chest, proceeded to wrap an arm around my waist and looked up with eyes full of curiosity and innocence to say, in a low sexy purr,

"Is something wrong sweetie?"

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open in shock, but i tried to pull it together so that the cops wouldn't catch on. But man, i could get used to being called sweetie...

"Yeah honey," i answered playing along. "These guys" i waved my arm in the cops general direction "were just wondering what we were doing so far back in the shadows and if we needed help getting back to the main road." Taking this opportunity i wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her in to my chest. God did this feel _right_.

Max giggled, (again low and seductively i might add), and moved the hand that was at her side up to fiddle with the hair at the back of my head.

"I hope you didn't tell them _too_ much, they might get the wrong impression," she whispered in my ear, loud enough for the cops to hear. I had no idea what she was doing right now, but if there was one thing i had learned from all my years dealing with Max, it was not to get in her way when she had set her mind on something. So i kept my thoughts to myself and played along.

"Well...i hadn't told them anything too.....explicit." i whispered back matching her tone, still loud enough for the cops to hear. A sneaky glance out of the corner of my eye told me that they were both sporting open mouths and awed faces. I pulled myself away from Max and turned to face them.

"Was there anything else i could help you with?" i asked them politely.

"uhhh...no...no, not at all...." one of the cops managed to spit out, and i didn't blame him i was a bit distracted myself: Max had just started the kiss the side of my neck. "well...i can see that you two are busy...so we'll....yeah.."

They both turned away and started to walk off. I grabbed Max's hand in mine and tugged her towards the car. She responded by pulling her hand away and walking slightly ahead of me. _There go my fantasies _i thought bitterly. _Let it got Fang, it was all just an act._

(Max POV)

I made my way back over to the limo and turned around to see if Fang had followed.

"Ahhhhhh" i gasped. He was right in front of me. There was literally 3 inches between us. I could _feel _the heat rolling off his body. Talk about distracting.

**Max, the cops are still looking, one of them thought you looked weird, kind of jumpy so he's keeping an eye on you. You need to do something to assure him that you and Fang are here to ....well you know...**

_Well what am _I_ supposed to do?! _I mentally yelled at her.

**I don't know!! Something that will make him think you two are in love and out here to Hook Up..**

_Ok, OK i get the picture, sheesh!_ I racked by brains. Something that will make him think we're in love, think, Max, thing....

**Max,** Angel yelled in my head, **hurry up, he's catching on and is considering coming over again. Do Something!!!**

Throwing caution (and all of my other thoughts for that matter) to the wind, i did the only thing that came to mind.

I reached up, placed one hand on Fangs cheek, wrapped the other in the curls at the nape of his neck, pulled his head down......and kissed him full on the lips.

(Fang POV)

I was following max back over towards the limo when she suddenly spun round, and gasped in shock at how close we were. There was barely 3 inches between us and she had her back almost touching the limo. I could feel the heat rolling off her body and Max's scent enveloped me.

Max got a distant look in her eyes, like when she was talking to the Voice, so i guess it had decided to add its input here. Max glanced over at the cops and i followed her line of sight: One of them had slowed down and looked like he was about to turn around to see if we had got back in the limo.

I turned back round to face her and saw that the glazed look had come back, so i stood there patiently. If it was something important she would tell me when she had finished. Suddenly, Max seemed to growl and an annoyed look came across her face. Whatever the Voice was saying she didn't like it, and a pissed off Max was something i'd rather avoid. I was leaning in to grab her shoulders, and bring her back to reality but her eyes suddenly focused again and for a split second i saw swimming in the chocolate depths of her eyes, that she was unsure. Unsure of what?why would she be unsure about anything right now?

I never found out the answers.

At that moment Max placed on hand on my cheek, tangled the fingers of her other hand in the hair at the nape of my neck.............and pulled my face down to hers, smashing our lips together.

Oh. My. God.

I swear my brain short circuited at soon as her lips touched mine. I mean, sure i had kissed her before, but this time _she_ was kissing _me_. And my god did it feel _good_!

Acting on instinct i wrapped one arm around her slim waist and pulled her so that she was flush with my body. I could feel her pressed against me and all rational thoughts that i had managed t hang on to before were thrown out the window. My other hand flew up and tangled itself in her hair that was already messed up as it was.

Suddenly i felt her start to relax, and her mouth wasn't pressing with the same force. _Oh no, _my mind cried out _there was no way i was letting this opportunity go. _I mentally offered up a prayer to the Voice for getting her annoyed enough to do this, or for whatever it had said that caused her to kiss me.

I secured my fingers in her mane of hair and pulled her towards me with a force that matched hers initially.

I dimly realised that i had forced her up against the limo and she was now sandwiched between me and the car, but i couldn't bring myself to care. All i could think about was that this was Max and any moment now she would realize what we were doing and recoil and run, like she always did, so i was going to make the most of this moment.

In a moment of frightening bravery, i nudged her lip with my tongue. To my shock and delight she opened her mouth.

If i thought kissing Max before was good, it was nothing to how this felt. I wasn't even aware of the limo anymore. There was just me and Max, nothing else mattered.

I could feel my arms pressing her to me with more force and Max's body seemed to melt in to mine. I couldn't tell where i ended and she began. Our tongues fought for dominance and the feel of them working together blew me away.

**....Fang....?**

I groaned in exasperation. Angel needed to realise when someone didn't want to talk or was otherwise occupied. Max seemed to misinterpret the groan, however, and moaned in response. And her mouth was still connected to mine. Angel's thoughts flew out of my mind and i gave myself over entirely to the feel, taste and sound of Max.

**...Fang....**

_Not now Angel! _I yelled at her in my head.

**Fang!!! You can stop now, the guard isn't looking.**

_What?!_ Angel wasn't making any sense.

**The guard was suspicious, so i told Max she had to do something to make his believe you were together. **

I could feel my heart plummet. Max hadn't chosen to do this; she had just wanted to distract the guard so that the flock wasn't caught out. Disappointed and crushed i started to pull away.

Max wasn't having that.

Her teeth came down on my bottom lip and she tugged gently, but persistently. I groaned again, but this time in pleasure. Who cared why she had done it? I was kissing Max and this was heaven. I placed my mouth back over hers and kissed her again with even more enthusiasm.

**FANG!! I'm trying to get your attention here!**

_Go away Angel!!! I don't care. _

**But Fang....**

_Why are you telling me this? Max was the one who kissed me. Tell her she can stop now._

**I already have.**

_What?_ I was momentarily stumped.

**She said to "get lost" and "mind my own business"**

If i thought i was happy before, it was nothing near what that statement did to me.

Max POV)

Once i kissed Fang all thought had flow out of my head. This was even better that the few times he had kissed me. This was heaven. His lips seemed to run with an electric current that had sparkled as soon as our lips connected. And i never wanted t to stop.

Angel was annoying me a bit, but as soon as she suggested that i stop, my muscled went in to lock down and i threw myself in to the kiss with even more force.

Fang pulling away had also mildly annoyed me, but i surprised even myself when i caught his lips between my teeth and started to tug.

I could have been seconds, minutes or even hours later (i wouldn't know, i was a bit distracted...hey you try to kiss Fang and think straight!) i became aware of a banging behind me. Reluctantly i pulled away from Fang and realised the position i was in.

Fang had me pressed up right against the limo, with his face right against mine, foreheads resting together. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and that hand was up the back of my top! The other hand was secured in my hair and didn't look like it would be able to come out any time soon.

I tried to calm my breathing down and realised that the banging was back. I turned my head slightly ........and blushed beetroot red.

It was IGGY who had been making the banging noise.....and he had been hitting the door inside the limo to get my attention! All of the flocks faces were pressed up against the glass and all seemed to be sporting looks ranging from shocked (Total) to ecstatic (Angel and Nudge) to disgusted (Gazzy) to smug-with-a-pinch-of-_i-told-you-so_ (Iggy). (WTF? He can't even _see _us!)

Still panting slightly, i turned back to Fang who seemed to be having the same problem i was in slowing his breathing down. After a few minutes of just standing there breathing deeply (my God; did that boy were cologne or was that his natural scent?!) i was reasonably satisfied that my breathing was back to normal, as was the colour of my face.

I detangled myself from Fang and tried to walk round to the other side of the limo, but my knees felt weak and my brain was still out-to-lunch.

I opened the door and slid myself in to where the rest of the flock was waiting, along with the gear that we needed to break in and the rope that we would tied the leader up in. Rolls of duct tape were also present, but first and foremost were the shocked faces of the flock.

I numbly waited on the edge of my seat for them to comment, and was vaguely aware of Fang having gotten in beside me. One glance his way told me he looked as nervous as i felt. Turning back to the flock, i opened my mouth to say something in my defence or even act like nothing had happened, but was interrupted by Iggy.

"Where did you learn how to French Kiss?!"

OMG, longest oneshot yet. I'm not sure about the last line though. I wanted Iggy to say something that broke the tension but i don't know if i got it right or not. Review, review, review...


	3. WATER FIGHT!

***************************************************************************

Fang POV

So here we are, at Dr. M's house again and we are bored stiff. And i mean really bored stiff. Gazzy even suggested that we go in to town, to LOOK AT THE SHOPS just so that we'd have something to do. God that had been shocking: Gazzy hates shopping almost as much as Max does.

So now here i am, lying on the sofa in the front room, on the laptop, updating my blog. I think my readers have realised that i'm getting bored, 'coz i've updated 5 times in the past 3 days, and each entry has been even more mind numbingly boring than the last. And people had commented.

Fang, why r u sooo down?

Fang, ur blog is about hanging at max's moms house but nothing else. U must be up to something!

Fang, what r u doing, ur blog is just full of mindless chatter!

Fang....

Fang....

FANG.....

Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! It was driving me mad!! Plus i couldn't reply with anything other than _we really are doing nothing, I'm just as bored as you, seriously nothing's happening...._which was just torture.

I looked round the room in desperation: there had to be SOMETHING that i could do to amuse myself! Anything was better than lying here and staring that the screen of my laptop, hoping that it would do something. I caught the sounds of laughter coming from outside. It sounded like Angel and Nudge, and i knew Iggy and Gazzy were in his room working on......let's just say, something i couldn't tell Max about. Not to self: find a way to use this as leverage next time i want something.

Then were was Max? Putting my laptop down i strode purposefully out of the room and cast a quick glance in to the kitchen; nope, empty. I moved through all of the rooms on the ground floor and determined that she wasn't anywhere on this floor. I moved silently up the stairs and walked along the landing to Max's room.

I could hear movement on the room, so i guessed that there was _someone_ in there. I paused before the door and thought about this. Would Max appreciate me going in to her room, uninvited and unannounced, when she could be in there? I could answer that myself: she would annihilate me. So was i going to go in and take this risk, when Max could be in there alone, all for the sake of helping to break my insane boredom? Hell yes!

I reached for the handle and turned it silently while gently pushing the door open. Making my way in to the room, inch by inch, i froze once i could see that Max was in the room. I could see Max's back from where i was standing, and that she was lying down on her bed, on her front, reading something. Looking at her i could see that her shoulders were down, and she was supporting her head on her arm: in short she looked bored out of her mind. Just like i felt.

Suddenly i could hear water running somewhere in the house and it gave me an amazing idea. Max would kill me but hey, it was something to help kill the time. Stealthily i shut the door and backed down the hallway. Turing quickly i half walked, half ran towards Gazzy's room and burst in to find him and Iggy halfway through packing various wires and powders in to boxes that were sticking out from under Gazzy's bed: so that was where they stashed their stuff. Note to self: use for further blackmail.

They both froze as i burst in to the room and iggys head swivelled to face me (Iggy looks _really_ creepy when he does this) and he had this look of horror/innocence/bombs?-what-bombs? plastered on his face. I would have laughed (me, Fang, laughed!!) if i hadn't been on i high from my latest idea.

"..Uh..Hi Max..." iggy said in a worried tone of voice, closely followed by a nervous laugh. "...uuuhhhh...haha...ha...ha..........this isn't what you think."

"Yeah Max," Gazzy continued with his back to me. "We were just..clearing out under my bed....and there were all of these boxes...so we opened them to see what was inside.." Gazzy was scrambling for words at this point "...and we just......i mean....well, yeah..."

I decided to let them stew for a bit and kept silent. It could be interesting to see what they would come up with.

"haha ....ha...haaa...OK... just skip the lecture and tell us what our punishment is, and please don't make it as bad as last time, i have no desire to see the inside of Gazzy's bathroom again anytime soon. We're really, really, really sorry and you will _not_ find us doing this again..." Iggy seemed to have given up on trying to deny that any of this stuff belonged to or was manufactured by them, and was facing his problems like a man: begging for forgiveness.

"Seriously what do you want us to do? Come on the suspense is killing me!"

"Well my room needs tidying and i have a craving for some lemonade and coffee cake....."

Both of their frames relaxed and Iggy scowled in my direction.

"You could have told us it was you!"

"And missed out on you grovelling? No man, _that_ was priceless!"

"Is there something that you wanted when you came barrelling in here" Iggy snapped at me. Whoa, PMS much?!

"Actually yes, before you so rudely interrupted with your grovelling for my forgiveness," here i paused to smirk at Iggy " i was _going_ to ask you guys if you wanted to join me in a water fight."

There was silence for perhaps 2 seconds before....

"HELL YEAH!!!"

"COUNT ME IN!!!"

I smirked again at my partners in crime. "Aright then this is our plan....."

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Visually-challenged to Emo-King, come in Emo-King, Over"

"When did we pick code names and who decided that mine was Emo-King?!"

"Code names are assigned and not chosen, Emo-King, and you forgot to say Over, Over"

"Iggy your standing 5 feet away and with my hearing i can hear you perfectly!"

"Awwww Fang, you need to use code names or its no fun!"

"Gazzy shut up and get in position."

I rolled my eyes in despair at them and tried to focus on the task at hand: soaking max and getting out alive.

"Visually-Challenged to Farts-R-Ur-Friends, do you copy? Over"

"Farts-R-Ur-Friends to Visually-challenged, i'm in position and ready to fire, Over"

"Visually-Challenged to Emo-King, all troops are in position and awaiting your orders, Over"

I glanced at Iggy who was poised and ready at Max's door and Gazzy who was at the end of the corridor with the bulk of our amo. before turning back to Iggy and nodding.

"Alright men, on my signal, unleash hell!" i couldn't resist rolling my eyes again. Did he have to be so melodramatic? " 3....2.....1...MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!"

Iggy threw open Max's door and started to yell "Max!! Look we didn't mean to....it was an accident...-"

That was as far as he got before Max herself came out of her room with a look in her eyes that told anyone in her path to move or die, (making me question if i was really bored enough to be toying with death) and took off down the corridor yelling back at Iggy,

"i _knew_ you two were building bombs, but _noooo_ i have to give you the benefit of the doubt..."

,which was as far as _she_ got before Gazzy attacked her with the super soaker 3000 and our entire supply of water balloons dropped from the ceiling on to her head, causing what looked like a reincarnation of Niagara Falls to occur at the end of the corridor.

For about 5 seconds there was complete silence, save for the slow _drip, drip, drip_ of the water running down from Max's hair. I could practically hear the cogs turning in her head as she worked out what had happened.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around and took in the scene: Iggy by her door, Gazzy 5 feet away holding the super soaker and me at the opposite end of the corridor, holding the string that was connected to the bucket above her head, all of us in full camouflage gear. As her eyes rested on me i swear i could practically _hear _the gates of Hell creaking open and Hades himself running for the hills. The only thought running through my mind at this point was '_oh SHIT, are we in trouble now..._'

Iggy seemed to guess why we had all lost the ability to speak and broke the silence.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!"

With a terrifying scream of rage, Max threw herself down the corridor towards me, having guessed that i was the mastermind behind this. Moving faster than i would have believed possible i turned tail and sprinted for the nearest door, accompanied by a very _manly _shriek of terror.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!!"

Having reached the nearest room, i slammed the door closed and threw my weight against it in an effort to slow Max down. The resounding 'THUMP' that followed and the shaking of the door indicated that my actions had been not a second too soon.

"FANG!!" i could feel myself trembling from the rage in her voice.

" i swear when i'm finished with you there won't be enough of you left to fill a _matchbox_!!"

I scanned the room and saw that there was a desk chair nearby. I hooked my foot around the leg of the chair and pulled it towards the door, before jamming it under the handle. Not much but it would have to do. I snuck across the room, while keeping an ear out for Max, and eased the window open. Having flung one leg out i was poised and ready to run when the door flew off its hinges. Not sparing a glance for the angry Max i knew awaited me, i swung my other leg out and dropped to the ground, before taking off at a sprint for the trees at the edge of the garden. I needed some cover.

Once i had safely positioned myself in a tree and turned myself invisible, i say back to watch the show.

I didn't have long to wait.

After only 2 minutes in the tree Gazzy came running outside, with his hands over his head, followed by Max, who was flying above him and dropping the rest of our water balloons on to him. Poor kid: he was doomed.

I watched as he was overcome by the water and collapsed in the middle of the lawn. Turning my attention to Max i heard her whisper visiously,

"1 down, 2 to go."

I could only pray that she would find Iggy first

................................................................................................................................................

I watched from above as Max snuck through the trees, looking to the sides for any sign of me. I smirked to myself: she would never find me. I was total invisible, i was the essence of stealth, i was....

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

...falling out of the tree!?

I hit the ground with a thud and lay for a moment in the mud **(A/N ha ha, rhymes!)** and pools of water, staring up at the branches above me, trying to figure out what had happened.

"gotcha!"

I swear my neck cricked as i whipped it around to see where Max was. There she stood looking triumphant, holding the Super Soaker and gazing down at me, grinning like a lunatic. So maybe i hadn't been as invisible as i thought...

"well well Fang, this must be _pretty_ embarrassing for you..." max started off in a patronizing tone of voice. Damn, she was gonna gloat for a bit now, and really rub it in.

I struggle on to my feet and gave her my trademark glare. She wasn't going to let this go, no one could ever sneak up on me. I started to walk towards her to tell her to shut up, but started to lose my footing and found that i was going to greet the floor again for the second time in so many seconds. So i did the natural thing that anyone would do: i grabbed on to the nearest object to stop myself from falling.

Unfortunately for me, the nearest object was...Max.

Before i could stop myself, my fingers had wrapped around her wrist and i was pulling her down with me.

Correction: on top of me.

I hit the floor with a smack, but before i could even catch my breath, it was forced out of me as max landed on my chest. For a moment neither of us moved, as we took in the situation: i was still gripping one of Max's wrists and our arms were flung out to the side, with her lying on my chest and her legs between mine. In short; for me it was heaven.

Max was the first to try to move. She put her hands of my chest and tried to lever herself up, while her feet were sliding all over the place. The look on her face would have been hysterical if i wasn't in the same position. I followed her up and tried to regain my footing, but Max chose that moment to stand on the Super Soaker that had been dropped when i pulled her down on top of me, and she started to fall backwards. So, again, she did the natural thing and grabbed for the nearest object: the front of my shirt.

I tried to make a kind of cage with my arms and legs so that she wouldn't get too squished, but i still heard all of her breath being forced out in an 'wuphhhh' as i landed on her chest. This time both of us were winded so, neither of us made any move to get back up. I think we both decided it was a lost cause.

After a few moments i realised that i was still pinning Ma down and she must be finding it hard to breath. I moved my head from where it had been resting, over her shoulder, and used my elbows to lift my chest off of hers. As i did this, Max gasped for breath and i couldn't fail to notice how her chest brushed mine as she breathed in. I was momentarily distracted by this and didn't notice that Max had started to call my name.

"fang"

"Fang!"

"FANG!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts, so i snapped my eyes to hers....and was lost. I hadn't noticed how close we were, our noses were almost touching. All rational thoughts flew out of my head and all i could think was '_this is me... and Max.... and ...me and .....wow..._'

Max seemed to have noticed how closes we were to, as she had stopped calling my name and was staring at me with the same intensity that i was at her. All noise seemed to fade in to the background, nothing mattered except this.

I moved one of my elbows as it and started to go numb and accidentally brushed max's waist. She shivered under me and i tore my eyes away from hers to see where my hand was.

It was resting just beside her waist, barely an inch away. And her shirt was sticking to her, from when we had soaked her. For the first time i registered what i should have seen immediately.

Her shirt was white.

Which meant that...

I tried, really i did, but first and foremost i am a teenage boy: ruled by hormones. So i couldn't stop my gaze from travelling up Max's rib cage to see that her top had gone completely see though. And she was wearing a little black lacy bra.

_OK ...breath...breath_

I forced my eyes to continue up to meet hers again and saw that they were burning. Slowly, ever so slowly, i moved my hand so that it was resting on her waist. Max's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before snapping open again to focus on me. I bent my head so that it was pressing in to the corner of her neck and gently kissed the section which met her shoulder.

I felt Max shiver, but she hadn't pushed me off. I tightened my grip on her waist and kissed her neck again. Same reaction: shivering. Keeping my grip on her waist tight, i kissed my way up her neck to the spot below her ear and gently bit her earlobe.

This time i heard Max groan in my ear and whisper "fang" in a breathless voice. She was panting as if she had flown for miles and her chest was pushing against mine with every gasp.

I skimmed her cheek with my nose and pulled back to look in her eyes, as if asking permission. Her eyes were filled with the same fire i could feel inside me, so i took that as a yes. I slowly lowered my lips to hers, giving her plenty of chance to pull back or say no. But she never did.

I barely brushed my lips to hers and left them there just touching. It was her move.

Suddenly Max's lips were fixed on mine. I tightened my grip on her waist and wove my other hand in her hair. Her hands slid up my chest and tangled in my hair, making me groan. Her hands tightened at that and she arched her back in to me.

Any thoughts going through my head were gone. All i could think of was her: how she smelt, how she felt, how she tasted. I was in heaven and wasn't planning on coming down any time soon. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against me, revelling in the feel of her under me.

I decided since i was already breaking most of the rules i might as well break _all_ of them, so I nudged Max's lips with my tongue, asking for entrance. To my surprise she opened her mouth and met my tongue with her own. Screw what i said before: _this_ was heaven.

After a few minutes, hours, days ( i lost track) i realised that Max needed to breath, so i pulled away and placed kisses along her neck like before.

"You don't know how long i've wanted to do that," i growled in her ear and enjoyed the sound of her heart speeding up and her breaths becoming more laboured.

"Probably.... as long .....as i have," she panted back, before sucking on my earlobe. I moaned at this and bit down gently where her neck met her shoulder.

We probably could have carried on like this for hours, but someone chose that moment to throw a water balloon in to the trees, which happened to land on us.

Freezing cold water flooded into my clothes and caused me to gasp in surprise. Max's lips were suddenly ripped form mine and i mourned at the loss of contact. Max yelled in surprise at the attack and before i could shut her up i heard Iggy's voice.

"Guys.......i heard something in the trees........someone yelled...."

I froze and felt Max freeze underneath me. All was silent for a moment before the unmistakable sounds of 4 bird kids making their way through the trees reached us. My eyes swung to meet hers and it was as if we had read each other's mind,

"shit!"

We both jumped up and cast hurried glances around the immediate area, but there were no bird kids to be seen yet. I swivelled back to look at Max. Her lips were red and swollen, her hair was ruffled and sticking out at the back and her top was wet, see through and clinging to her: She was gorgeous.

Using our secret hand signals, used mainly for communicating without Iggy knowing, i indicated that we should both climb separate trees and hide from the others and that she might want to fix her hair and top.

She shot me the bird and started to climb.

I smirked to myself and chose another tree not too far away. Hoisting myself u in to the top branches i found myself a perch and sat back to watch the next scene unfold.

Iggy entered first from stage left (behind a large fern) and used his extra sense to scope out the area. I held my breath and knew that Max would be doing the same. He must not have heard us, as he turned to the right and whispered,

"All clear Farts-R-ur-Friends, i repeat, ...all clear," before Gazzy entered stage right (around a huge tree) with a wicked grin on his face. I had to consciously stop myself from shivering in fear: when Gazzy smiled like that, if you were smart you ran in the opposite direction....FAST!

"Oooohhh Faaaannngg," Gazzy sang in a menacing voice. "Come out, come out, where ever you are..."


	4. To retun or not to return

If i could go back....

Fang POV

I can't believe she chose that....that....mutt over me. Not being full of myself or anything but I had always been max's right wing man, the one she could always rely on. But then she goes and does something like this!!

I told her, me or him............ and she chose him!!

Ari. The one who'd been chasing us for the past few months, who'd kidnapped Angel, who attacked me on the beach, who'd wanted to kidnap _her _to keep for himself. But even though he had done all of this, she still chose him over me.

It stung, to say the least. As we flew away from the cabin where the other half of the flock was, i felt anger consume me. Fine, if she wanted to be with him then fine, she could have him. I wouldn't stay with her if he was always hanging around. I didn't trust him. Not one bit.

"hey, guys we can land down there, i can't see any towns nearby" i said some hours later, signalling to the forest that lay beneath us. Silently, Iggy and Gazzy, changed direction and tilted down towards the ground.

We landed and i started work on a fire. After a few minutes, i realized that neither of them had moved from where they had landed. I turned towards them i confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"fang....i don't like the fact that we left the others back there..."Iggy started

"Yeah, i mean Angels my sister.....i'm supposed to protect her and all.....but i can't do that if i'm miles away......"

"Guys, " i sighed deeply and stood up. " i don't trust Ari, not at all. I just can't be near him without wanting to rip his throat out."

"i don't exactly love him fang....but i'm worried about the girls...they seem to like him enough to let him stay with them, but what if he attacks them? What if he hurts them? We won't be there to help them. We won't even know when it happens."

That thought shocked me. I hadn't considered that; what if he did hurt them? What of he got angry at them and lashed out? I wouldn't even know. And i wouldn't be able to help....

"No Ig, we did the right thing. What if he had had a tracking device, it would have led him straight o us. At least now there is less of a target for them."

"Well what if he did? In that case we have just left Max with 2 young children and a dog to try and protect, while the whole school could be homing in on her as we speak."

That stopped me in my tracks. What if that did happen? God what if they caught her? What if they ....killed her? Oh god, oh god i had to go back. Even of this was Max's choice i couldn't leave her with that, i would never forgive myself if something happened to her .

_No she chose this, it's what she wants_, a small voice in the back of my head whispered. She chose that dog over you, so if something happens she'll have no one to blame but herself.

A moment later i felt disgusted that i had ever thought that. But there was some truth in there.

A week, i reasoned. I would give her a week, then we would fly back and see if she wanted us back.

We could last a week....

I logged on to my blog and saw that there was a new message. My heart gave a squeeze before i read the caption: FROM MAX, V. IMPORTANT, NEED TO READ!!!!

I scrolled through the message and had made up my mind before i had even reached the bottom of the note.

I couldn't leave max alone. I had to go and help. No matter how we had parted, no matter if the mutt was still with them, i had to go and help.

Because if i didn't and something happened to her....i don't think i'd ever forgive myself.

Max was my world. And she needed me.

Awwwww i though the ending was cheesy but still cute. Reviews = Your good deed for the day

Je.


	5. Chococlate Fountain

**Hey guys!! Sorry i haven't updated in for-ev-er. Hehehe.....ducks from flying objects.......ive had half term away, 2 weeks off on work experience and then 3 tests in on week, im sorry i wont happen again....i hope......**

**Any way, thanks to a review that told me to hurry up and update i finally finished this chapter that i had been touching up over the past month.**

**Enjoy.....**

* * *

**Chocolate fountain**

"MAAAAXXXX!!!!!!!

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no no no no NOOOOOOO! As i lay under the covers in my lovely, comfortable, toasty warm bed, i screamed mentally at whoever was yelling.

Please tell me that today wasn't what i thought it was.

Any god up there that is listening, i don't know what i did in former lives to piss you off and cause my life to be like this, but i am begging (and Maximum Ride never begs) that you please make it so that today is not ......*gulp*....My Birthday.

But of course the Gods don't listen to messed up bird kids, so the next thing i knew my duvet was being yanked off of me and i had a very excited Nudge and Angel bouncing on me. Little word of advice: Nudge & Angel + Caffeine = get the hell out of the way. I groaned loudly and tried to roll over. Not easy to do when you're in the position i was, let me tell you. But i handled my awful wakeup call and even worse day in a mature and carefree way.

"Nudge. Angel. You have exactly 3 seconds to get off of me, return my duvet to its rightful place and leave in a quietly, before I RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!!!!"

Did they heed my well placed and caring advice?

The hell they did.

"But Maaaaaaaxxxxxxx," Oh i hate it when they whine like that!I bet they're doing the Bambi eyes. They know I can't stand the Bambi eyes. Seriously if ITEX started using them when they attacked us, they would have one very co-operative bird kid on their hands. _No Max_, i mentally scolded myself, _keep strong, and keep it together. If you just avoid eye contact at all costs then maybe, just maybe they will leave you to enjoy your morning in peace._

"If you don't get up then we will be forced to revert to extreme methods."Nudge warned in a sing song voice. _Ha! Bring it on birdie_, i thought and snuggled deeper in to the mattress.

The next thing i was aware of was what felt like several gallons of ice cold water being dumped over my poor bed and predominantly over me. I gasped in shock and before i had even registered it, a high girlish shriek was coming from my mouth. Sure i can face down hundreds of enemies without batting a wing, but pour ice cold water on top of me, at what felt like 6am and my voice will apparently reach decibels that make the glass vibrate.

I shut off my screams and for perhaps 5 seconds, there was deathly silence.

"Uh ...Angel.....i don't think that was the best idea......"

Understatement of the year.

I literally flew out of the bed and at the 2 unsuspecting bird kids that had caused this. Angel managed to move fast enough to avoid the wrath of Max but Nudge wasn't so fortunate. It took 2 seconds to life and throw her on the sopping wet thing that now only vaguely resembled my bed.

"EEEEewwwww!!!" apparently Nudge didn't _like_ lying in water and on top of soaking wet sheets. "Max! We just wanted to get you up to say Happy Birthday!! There was no need –"

"-to throw water over me, i would have gotten up eventually, but no, you just had to take to too far..."

I scanned the room but Angel was nowhere to be found. Damn! I was looking forward to acting out my revenge on her.

Suddenly i heard a giggle coming from downstairs. Using my ultra sensitive Birdie-senses i detected that Target number 2 had hidden in the living room. Chuckling sinisterly i cleared my mind of everything and focused on thinking about walking in to the bathroom, while sneaking down the stairs. As i sidled up to the doorway and continued to think about looking in the bathroom, i bounced on the balls of my feet, preparing to launch myself through the door and on to and unsuspecting Angel.

3......2........1........NOW

I flew around the corner, only to stop dead at the sight that greeted me. The whole flock, my mom and Ella were gathered round the living room and in the middle, on the coffee table, was a huge birthday cake. My battle cry died in my throat and instead i made a sort of strangled WTF noise.

"Happy Birthday Max!!" Nudge yelled from behind me. I spun around to see her grinning from ear to ear and wearing a change of clothes. They had planned this?!

"Of course we did Max, we didn't think that you would get out of bed willingly," Angel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok...," i conceded defeat. "But what's with all the celebrations?"

"This is the first birthday since we've been on the run and since we've been living with your mom," Fang added quietly. My tall, dark and silent was standing at the back but i could see the smile on his face. The room suddenly seemed a lot brighter and i thought maybe birthdays aren't such a bad thing.

I sat outside; eating the last piece of birthday cake and watching the sun set to the melodious tones of Gazzy, Angel and Nudge refusing to go to bed. The day hadn't gone that badly actually. I would even go so far as to say it had been fun. The presents were lovely and i was actually wearing Fangs right now: a bracelet with a pair of Angel wings on, in a mixture of colours; white, brown, tawny and cream. The same colours as the wings of the flock. All except mine and Fangs.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Fang standing at the door, smiling at me. Every thought other than his perfect smile flew out of my head. Why was i watching the sun set again?

"Hey," Fang came over and sat next to me. "So, was the day a complete disaster?"

"Actually, i was just thinking that it went better than i thought it would. I'm actually almost happy that Nudge and Angel woke me up."

"Are you finished?" Fang nodded towards my half eaten cake.

"Yeah, i think i've have enough cake for one day," i murmured and put the plate down. "Why?"

"Come with me, i still need to give you your other present." Fang held out his hand to me. As i took it i swear a spark jolted through my entire body. Fang led me back in the house and through to the kitchen.

"Everyone else is in bed and your mom has taken Ella to sleepover at a friends. So no one will be able to get in the way. "

Fang suddenly placed his hand over my eyes and moved behind me. Like this, i could practically feel the heat rolling off of his body and i had a sudden desire to reach behind me and run my hand down his chest. Bad max, no, he's like a brother, that's all.

"Fang what is all this about?"

"Ready, stand there, ok 3...2.....1...Open them."

In the middle of the kitchen stood the most gorgeous thing i had ever seen (except Fang, no damn it, don't think like that)

A giant chocolate fountain took up most of the table and smelt like heaven. Fangs earlier comment of no one getting the way, suddenly made sense. Anyone trying to come between this fountain and i would be decked before they could say chocolate.

I think i might have let out a small moan of joy.

"I'm guessing that you like your present," Fang smirked behind me (how i knew he was smirking i don't know, you could just _tell_ in his voice)

"I think i'm in love...." i trailed off. There were no words to describe how much i adored the piece of gleaming machinery standing before me.

I spun on one foot, before launching myself at Fang and crushing him in to a back breaking hug. He seemed to stiffen for an instant, but after a moment he relaxed and even went so far as to wrap his arms around me as well. They settled just under my wings and for a moment i seriously debated if the chocolate fountain was worth leaving his arms for.

Finally i pulled away and turned towards the fountain, with a huge sappy grin over my face I'm sure. Without further a due, i uttered a terrifying battle cry and threw myself at the table.

Fang followed, silently chuckling.

Half an hour later, i had almost finished off the entire table of treats. My stomach felt like it was about to explode, but there was still one strawberry left. It would be needlessly cruel to not eat it; it would feel _unloved_ and unwanted, having seen all of its friends be eaten before it. And heaven forbid that _i _make _any_ strawberry feel unloved.

I reached out for it, but my hand encountered another. Fang had obviously had the same idea as me. But he wasn't going to win; this was my strawberry, i wanted it. Looking in his eyes i could see that his thoughts had taken the same path mind had. Very well: Let the best bird kid win.

I grabbed for the strawberry and felt my hand close over it. Victory was mine for a few precious moments before fang tackled me to the floor and pinned my arm above my head. His fingers worked furiously to achieve their goal, as i wriggled out from under him. His fingers managed to pry my hand open and he nicked MY strawberry before jumping off and running around the island. I followed and faced him on the other side.

Silently we sized each other up; fang was stronger than me, just, but i was faster. My best bet would be to go in from an unexpected angle and grab the strawberry before running off as fast as i could. Both of our muscles tensed as we prepared to make a move.

Fang faked to the left and i followed to lull him in to a false sense of security, before launching myself over the island and onto him, just as he tried to do the same. He struggled and put up a brave resistance, but in the end Maximum Ride always wins. Breathing heavily, with Fang pinned to the island beneath me with one leg on either side of him and one of my hands on his throat, i clasped the squashed and maimed strawberry in my hand. Smiling in triumph i slowly placed the strawberry in my mouth and closed my eyes savouring the flavour of victory. A small moan fell out as i chewed, but i was startled to find that it echoed.

Opening my eyes, i looked down to see that Fang's eyes were completely black, with a hungry look in his face that had nothing to do with the strawberry.

My skin seemed to be tingling all over and there was a rushing in my ears. God i never thought i would see the day when Maximum Ride sounds like a love sick teenager! But right then i couldn't find the will to care. My eyes flickered between Fangs lips and his eyes. They were so deep i felt like i could fall right in to them. For once i could see what he was feeling, and it only increased the pounding of blood in my ears.

Slowly, hesitantly, i lowered my face down so that i was level with him, my nose brushing his. Fangs breathing was becoming ragged and truth be told, i was having trouble slowing my heart. I was screaming in my head

'_He's your brother, just that, nothing more! Stop now before it goes too far_.'

'But,' another voice answered back, 'he's not, not really. And can't i have what i want for once in my miserable life?'

'_What if he hurt's you,_' the first voice sneered, '_the last time you allowed yourself to love someone like this was Jeb and look how well that turned out_.'

'But fang would never do that,' my protector argued, 'he knows how badly i was hurt and he would never do something like that to me. '

And with that thought i lowered my lips on to his.

God. Now i understood what all the crappy girly magazines were going on about. THIS, this feeling of being lighter than air, of floating over all the hardship and pain in my life, but at the same time embracing all of it....this was worth the risk. Every second of it.

Our lips moved together as if we had been doing this for years; and in a way we had. We knew each other on such a level, we were so attuned to the others thoughts and needs, that this was just a small step up from that. Fangs hands were wound in my hair and wrapped around my waist, securing me to him. I could feel every line of his chest, every muscle, every scar. It felt as if i was close enough to touch his very soul. My hands dove in to his hair, not planning on resurfacing any time soon, and my mouth opened up to his.

My legs were still on other side of him, and i could feel a rather prominent bulge, right where i wanted it. As our kissing grew more heated, i pushed myself down on to him, and felt a moan rumbling in his chest. His hands were suddenly more insistent, holding me to him frantically, moulding me to his frame. All i could hear was the beating of my own heart and our jagged, gasping breaths.

My mouth opened to his, and his tongue slipped in. I felt my eyes roll back in my head, this was what i had been waiting and longing for. This pure bliss that now surrounded me. Our tongues did battle just as our lips had before them, the upper hand switching as each of us lost the will to care. I pushed myself down again; i had to be closer to him. Anything, to get closer to this person who i had been missing all of my life, and yet had never been without. Fangs moans filled the room and were joined by mine as i continued my exploration of his mouth.

We were so caught up in each other that the couch coming from behind us caused both Fang and me to freeze. Slowly we pulled away from each other and turned our heads towards the source of the noise.

Dr M stood in the doorway, looking down on us with a smirk plastering her face.

"I knew you two were crazy for each other and that it was only a matter of time...but jeeze, did you have to realize your stupidity and 'discover' each other in top of my kitchen island?!"

Crimson flooded my cheeks and i buried my face in Fangs chest. Now was so not the time i wanted my mother to walk in on (If there ever was a time with Fang that i wanted that). I heard my mom's footsteps and she walked into the living room, leaving us alone. I smiled to myself and ran my tongue over my lips.

I found something that beats even the taste of chocolate.

Chocolate-with-a-hint-of-Fang is my new favourite flavour.

* * *

**did you like?**

**Hate?**

**Let me know!!!**

**Reviews are better that Chocolate-with-a-hint-of-Fang...**

**Well....maybe not really...**


End file.
